our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Brick
This page describes the interactions between Everyone and Brick Alejandro Brick first met Alejandro in The Boney Life, they were friendly which started a friendship. In Total Drama All Stars their friendship became stronger. He worked with Alejandro until his elimination, which saddened Brick. Anne Maria Brick was in an alliance with Anne Maria throughout Total Drama All Stars. Brick has an attraction towards her, revealed in To Kill a Contestant. Brick voted Anne Maria off after being pressured by Heather. B Brick and B were originally friends, but after Brick found out that B stole his dog tags he voted him out. Dakota Brick dated Dakota for most of Total Drama Revenge of the Island and some of TDAS. They broke up in An Apple a Day Keeps the Ceremony Away. Dakota apologized to Brick a few episodes later and they became friends. Brick felt relieved when Dakota was voted off. He was shocked when she returned. Dakota voted off Brick later. Dawn Brick gives Dawn and her team pancakes everyday when the Villains win. Dawn helped fix Brick's broken arm. Dawn gave Brick food when he was hungry. Brick offered to help find Dawn's missing pet Brick was surprised when Dawn quit. Duncan Though never saying a word to each other, this conflict began when Duncan pushed Brick and Brick punched him, which led to be a full on fight. Harold Brick was nice to Harold through out the first episode of Total Drama All Stars and saluted him when he got eliminated. Heather Brick was suspicious of Heather. He didnt trust her being on the team and helped to vote her out but she was saved and placed on the other team. Brick and Heather developed feeling for each other after she was switched back. They were both saddned about heather's elimination the next episode. Lindsay Brick was being nice to Lindsay and gave her and her team pancakes, she said in the confessional that "Brick is nice" and questioned why Dakota dumped him. He them tires to kiss her and sadly Lindsay delicans. They deiced to stay friends until Lindsay thinks that he pushed her into Alejandro as revenge for not dating him. She then begins to try to get him out. After he is emilated Lindsay shows signs of reilef. Lightning Brick and Lightning are friends and they were in an alliance in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Scott Scott is Brick's best friend since Total Drama Reveng of the Island. They made the final 3 together and Scott cheered Brick in the finale. Brick brought Scott bacon after Scott was exiled in Total Drama All Stars. They were in a strong alliance, until Alejandro told him to vote off Scott, causing both Scott and Alejandro to be eliminated Sam Brick and Sam were in an alliance but when Brick found out Sam backstabbed him he voted Sam off. Jo Although in an alliance, Brick heard that Jo was plotting to eliminate him, he voted her off. Category:Interactions Category:Content Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Everyone Pages